


Our Story

by chang_flamboyant



Category: Walk On Water - Fandom
Genre: Angst, I was on verge of crying making this, M/M, Marriage, a bit of smut, hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-15
Updated: 2019-12-15
Packaged: 2021-02-24 15:28:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21800191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chang_flamboyant/pseuds/chang_flamboyant
Summary: “We said we’d be together forever.”“There’s no forever in fate.”
Relationships: Glenn McQueen/Chang Liu
Comments: 3
Kudos: 30





	Our Story

**Author's Note:**

> Ignore the grammar lapses I made this at 3 AM

Manhattan, 1 November 2019

Glenn had been nothing but a walking skeleton. A soulless shell that wandering off to places. He bumped into people, getting cursed, drawing the attention he didn’t ask for. Some muttering words that he was crazy, some eschewing him like he was some kind of plaque. Sometimes he fell to the road, stoned for seconds before sluggishly detached his ass and move along, ignoring the look he obtained from his surroundings. His legs continuously bringing him to nowhere in particular, until he drained all of his energy, sitting on the edge of an alley.

He was such a mess. The dust stained on his ivory suit, adding ugly color to it. The flower in his hand had long dying in his grip. The phone inside his pocket rang, then stopped, then rang again. But he could care less.

As he rested his back to the cold wall behind, he sniffed when the afternoon breeze gently touched his face. Glenn closed his eyes, sensing it kissed his skin as if it told him things would be alright at the end of the day. Feeling the ambiance of the street, he enjoyed the sounds of rustling trees and the aroma of autumn. He let his brain stayed still before slowly gave in to nature. Would it be his last time crying? He couldn’t bring himself to vow.

\---

“Chang, you sure this was the right one? I look less attractive.”

“Oh no I mean I am always attractive but this suit reducing my handsomeness by 0,5%”

“Or by 0,005%”

“Or by 0,0005%”

“Or-”

“Oh Glenn, shut up!” Chang raised his voice at his man who was busy posing in front of a big mirror, causing him to immediately stop talking.

“Stop putting your gangster face, people would run if they see that, Mr. Clerk.” Glenn commented as he made smirked to annoy the latter further. Chang rolled up his eyes upon the childish act of a man on his thirty standing 3 feet away from him. Glenn laughed as he knew Chang tried to hide his excitement. Changing Chang’s last name as Clerk surely flustered him.

“I’m still Mr. Liu right now.” Red crept onto his face, splattered all over his cheeks, but Chang averted his face so Glenn couldn’t see. Glenn’s tease sure affected him in a way he wouldn’t admit. Come on Chang Liu, it wasn’t like you heard it for the first time.

Glenn took the last look of himself. The white shirt he wore enveloped his athletic figure beautifully, a little tight in the upper part but not to the extent of discomfort. A small white rose on the pocket of his chest added perfection to his look. He wanted to wear the black velvet suit though, but Chang insisted he would be the one wearing black. He scoffed at the thought before tearing his eyes and staring at his man. His eyes were attentively following the movement of the latter who sat before a mirror himself.

A thought appeared on Glenn’s big head, and so he walked closer to Chang. The smile he put on his face was getting bigger and bigger through every step he took toward the glasses guy. Unhurriedly, he rested his hands on his fiancee’s shoulder, then lowering himself until the height of their heads matched. Their gazes met in the mirror. Glenn’s gaze full of mischievous intention while Chang’s filled with confusion. But when he curled a stupid smile, the heart beneath Chang’s torso stopped beating momentarily, lungs being sucked into a vortex

“I can’t wait to change your name to Clerk.” Glenn chuckled deeply when he delivered his words, led to a shift of color of Chang’s ear. It visibly reddened.

“Shut up, Mr. Glenn. You’re getting annoying.” Chang shut his eyes tight, suppressed the need to give in. To hollering his heart out.

“Can’t wait to kiss you in front of everyone, claiming you’re mine and only mine,” Glenn spoke low in his ear, and Chang shivered underneath.

“I said shut up.” His hand had stopped moving, now gripping to the armchair even tighter. 

“I can’t wait to legally make out with you.” Glenn kissed the tip of his right ear, hands squeezed his shoulder in a slow motion, somewhat indicating a sensual gesture.

“Mr. Glenn, I swear..” Shaky voice Chang let out from his mouth was a vague sign of rejection. Chang was so damn nervous about their most important event and Glenn talked about sex in such time? What a considerate future husband. 

Glenn smirked. “Can’t wait to give you the best night ever.” Chang lost it when Glenn nibbled his earlobe. A small moan escaped past his lips, and that was where Glenn won the unspoken battle once again. Seeing no sign of resistance, his hand held Chang’s neck and head moved to smash his lips against the latter’s.

Chang gasped when the kiss turned rough and wet. The skilled Glenn moving his lips in an intoxicating way, almost made Chang forget that they were supposed to leave in one hour to attend their marriage. His brain cut a circuit as arousal slowly taking control. The next second he knew, his mind was filled by Glenn’s lips, Glenn’s kiss, and Glenn’s taste.

“You brush your teeth today, huh?” Amid their kisses, Chang still found a chance to mock his man, might subconsciously uttered it as it had always been his habit. Glenn only grinned over the reproach. “Couldn’t risk it.”

His hand traveled down Chang’s chest annoyingly slow. He was certainly enjoying the whimper he elicited from Chang, satisfied when he caught frustration hinted between the moans. But of fucking course, Glenn would act dumb and kept on teasing him.

“If you’re about to do it, better do it fast, we’re running out of time.”

“Do what?” Chang wanted to slap Glenn so hard when the man stopped touching him and pulled away from their kiss, even had the audacity to give him a confused look, like he didn’t understand what Chang was saying.

Usually, Chang would be ashamed, would slap Glenn’s hand away to stop him from playing around, but he worried about the time, so maybe today,  _ only today,  _ he was willing to follow whatever the game the guy was playing.

“Do me. Fuck me or suck me, you choose.” Chang touched the edge of his glasses. He couldn’t believe he said that, couldn’t believe he even made it sound like a pledge.

Glenn turned Chang’s chair until they faced each other. One brow quirked amusingly, the edge of his lip raised. His hands locked Chang by putting it on the chair’s holder. Then he leaned down, eyes unleashed the flame of lust, and Chang shuddered when he noticed it. “Save the fuck you later, I want to suck you now.”

He quickly kneeled at his feet, making Chang anticipated his next move. Chang wondered why he felt nervous as if this was the first time Glenn touched him. They did even more embarrassing things in the past.

Chang’s breath caught in his throat when he tried to look at Glenn’s eyes. It was dark blue ocean, captivating on its own beauty. He didn’t realize he licked his lips as he watched Glenn unzipped his pants, leaving only his boxer covered his dick.

“Don’t get it dirty, it’s gift from Ed,” Chang warned him and Glenn did as he told, completely took the pants and putting it on the table.

Glenn opened his mouth lewdly afterwards. He dampened the boxer, making Chang mentally noted he would change his underwear after this. Glenn sucked the length throughout the layer of cloth. He made it too slow and Chang got impatient.

“Glenn...” Chang pledged when his dick didn’t quite get the treatment he wanted to, hands were gripping tight to the arm of his Aeron chair.

Glenn eyed the clock on his hand, 40 minutes left to their important event, preventing him to play any longer. Hand working on Chang’s boxer, fully exposed the needy cock beneath.

Chang bit his lip when he felt Glenn took his length into his mouth. He hummed in his throat, sending vibrations toward the dick, causing Chang turned into a moaning mess. Glenn bobbed his head up and down, flicking his tongue around the veiny meat and Chang sensed his sanity left his mind.

Chang bucked up his hips abruptly, choking Glenn, though a second later he adjusted to it, fighting back his gag reflex. When Chang’s finger moved to touch his blonde hair, he opened his eyes and sent out a warning look, as if he told him “ _ Hey, I did my hair _ .” and Chang frustratingly pulled his hand back.

“Fuck, fuck, ahh Glenn-“ Chang’s breaths got shorter, high pitched when the latter’s movement went faster, cheek hollowed out as he sucked him real good.

Glenn was really driving him crazy. The blood rushed down from his chest to his stomach, gathering on his dick as the last stop. Chang began to pant, moaning loud knowing no one aside of Glenn would hear him. In the room occupied by only these two bodies, his voice and the obscene sounds of his dick getting bobbed filled the space.

“Ah, stop-.” Chang stomped away, causing the chair moved back, begrudgingly pulled his length out of Glenn’s mouth. Glenn suddenly felt empty, but he didn’t protest.

Chang released his load to the floor though he originally wanting to shoot it in Glenn’s face. But there was no way he would come on his countenance without staining his shirt. His breaths was shuddery as he milked himself out. When he looked back at Glenn, the man curled a winning grin. 

“Damn pervert.” Chang cussed as he plopped into his chair back.

“Your pervert.” Glenn corrected him, and Chang smiled.

”Cheesy bastard.”

Glenn cleaned his mouth and Chang changed his underwear after. Glenn refused Chang to give him a handjob when he offered him one, saying he would save it all for tonight. Chang could only snicker upon hearing it. Their short hot makeout session ended up with a chaste, long kiss. The kiss purified any thoughts in Glenn’s mind, but he was yet to calm down.

“Hey, hug me.” Just when Chang was about to open the door to leave, Glenn suddenly prompted. He didn’t know why he asked. It was probably the antsy feeling in his gut telling him to do so.

The shorter guy turned his head and quirked his brow. “What now?”

“What? Can’t I ask my soon to be husband to hug me?” Glenn spreaded his arms. Chang nonchalantly staring at his childishness. They were about to get married yet Chang still couldn’t fathom the absurdity of his man sometimes. Glenn acted so mighty, so mature in front of everyone, and did a total opposite before Chang. He sighed in defeat. “What are you? A baby?” But he gave in nonetheless, let Glenn to embrace his body.

Glenn wore the biggest smile that day, hugged Chang so tight as if he was afraid to let him go. 

“You’d kill me with your hug one day.” Chang said, and Glenn only laughed at that.

“Promise me we’d be together forever, ” 

“Yeah, yeah.” Chang only sighed and returned his hug as tight.

What was this anxiety slithering on his skin? Why couldn’t Glenn will away these worries? He wished it was a mere nervousness every couple went through before marriage.

Glenn regretted he didn’t hug Chang even longer that time.

\---

It was supposed to be the day of their marriage. Supposed to be the day Glenn changed Chang’s last name as a Clerk. Supposed to be the best day filled with joy and laughter.

But instead, it turned into a day of mourning, smothered with sadness. It was the day where Glenn lost his man along with his sanity. It was the day where Chang’s old enemy showed up and crashed Chang’s car right after Chang picked up the bouquet of flowers for their marriage. 

The memory of Chang called him amidst his last moments of life, struggling to speak with a heavy panting would forever haunt Glenn’s mind, stamped, engraved.

“Glenn, I’’m- I’m sorry I left you * _ cough _ * alone. It seems like karma got me at th- the end, huh? * _ laugh _ *. I never said it be- before, and I know you’re so eager to hear it.” 

“I love you. Take care. This is my first and last wish as- as Mr. Clerk.”

\- Manhattan, 1 September 2019.

Though Glenn wasn’t with him when the horrible tragedy happened, he knew Chang was smiling thugly when he talked. That thought alone shattered his heart to million pieces.

It had been weeks since the accident that killed his man passed, and Glenn still held the bouquet Chang failed to deliver.

It had been weeks since he stopped condemning the ill fate, and Glenn still wandering to places he used to visit with Chang.

It had been weeks since Chang’s last voice echoing inside his head, and the lonely Glenn still wearing his marriage suit, waiting for his groom that would never come.

The people in town talked a lot about a man in his marriage suit. They said he held crumpled flowers. They said he walked from place to place. They said his expressions empty. They said he was insane. 

They knew so much about how he looked like, but did they know about his love story? They didn’t.


End file.
